


The calm before the storm

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in s6. Stiles wanted the pack to have a day off the madness and he end up baby sitting Liam/Hayden while he and Lydia continue to dance around the elephant in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The calm before the storm

  
It was Friday when he decided to tell them they could have the Saturday off chillin in the beach. They all looked at him like something weird happened. It wasn't like him to be a typical teenager who wanted to take the car, his friends and chill with a roadtrip to the beach all day .

" Are you okay?" Scott asked me with a serious concerned look , he smiled back to him .

  
" Yep im okay Scott, whats wrong with having a day off from all this supernatural chaos we deal almost every day?"

  
"Nothing.It just not like you.That's all"

  
Malia had plans with her dad. Scott had a meeting with Deaton . Mason was off town with his parents.So Stiles would end up baby sitting Liam and Hayden who would make out the whole day. Plans cancelled.

  
" You can't just cancel it Stiles.Liam seems excited about it!"

  
"Lydia it can't be me and Liam with Hayden.What am i suppose to do the whole day? Sit and watch them make out? Playing the third wheel again? "

" You will have me"

  
"You? I thought you had preparation for the finals?"

  
"It's just one day Stiles it won't harm my preparation "

  
He was happy that Lydia agreed to come by but he didn't wanted to make it look like a double date. For some reason things between them were too awkward lately. Everyone could sense it in the pack as well.

  
"Lydia ? "

  
"Yeah Scott , unlike you Lydia is a better friend who wouldn't let me spend the entire day with Liam and Hayden making out in every spot they find"

  
" You're so dramatic!! Liam and Hayden most of the times feel embarassed to even hold hands in public!"

  
He picked the lovebirds first and Lydia after. She looked lovely in her blue dress , they both smiled at each other as she got inside the car. Liam and Hayden shared a look . It was possible for everyone to "see it" but they were completely oblivious.  
The trip was already a disaster. Lydia and Stiles managed to argue for songs,the direction of the trip even about the weather.

  
"Liam?"

  
Hayden whispered as Lydia was changing one more time the song so much to Stiles annoyance.

  
"I feel like im on a trip with my parents. Do they always argue like this?"

  
Liam looked amused. He looked as Lydia opened the window annoyed one more time with Stiles who was singing a song pointing out in every way possible that his music taste is better than hers.

  
"Yep.They totally argue like an old married couple. All the time."

It was mid day when they finally arrived to the beach.The weather was still in good terms however not enough warm for them to swim.  
Liam took Hayden by the hand leading her away from Stiles and Lydia who managed to calm down their nerves.

Time was passing fast . Liam and Hayden weren't making out that much still their "honey" phase wasn't making things easier for Stiles. Most of the people in the beach were there in pairs. Lydia was distracted by a book and her cold drink to be annoyed at anythiing.

 

  
" Stiles tell me something."

"What?"

  
" Did you planned this trip so you can play games on your phone?"

  
" No Lydia i planned this trip to relax but half of our friends bailed out so now is babysitting the lovey dovey wolves right in front of us!"

  
She sighed going back to reading her book. He was impossible today.

  
It was long time since she was a teenager doing normal things. The nightmares didn't help either. The wounds heal , the scars remain. Hidden but they are there to remind her who she is. Her voice was normal again, the voices were quiet and her head was healing. She would love to if she didn't have to visit any hospital anytime soon.

  
"You guys want any ice cream?" Liam yelled at them .

  
Stiles turned to Lydia who turned down the offer .

  
"Nope we're good Liam!"

  
They both looked the pair who kept walking hand by hand.

  
"They are cute together" Lydia said almost like a whisper.

  
They both had another pair in mind though.Another time. Sadness filled the air. She would wish for that time to return. Allison to be back. A time where Scott was actually happy . Where she had her best friend with her. But that was in the past.

It was already sunset . The orange and blue painted the horizon.

  
"Its really beautiful you wouldn't say?"  
" Yeah it really is "

  
She wanted to tell him that was actually cheesy and overused but she decided that she didn't wanted to ruin it with smart comebacks.

  
" Blue and orange . Not a good combination though" he said.  
She smiled

  
" But they are the colors of the mets" she said .  
He smiled back

 

" So why didn't Scott come along?"

  
" Deaton had to talk him about something"

  
" That can't be good.Maybe we should call him"

  
She picked her phone to call but he stopped her.

"Lydia , im sure if it was something to worry about Scott would have called me already.Relax"

  
"You're right.It just... i feel that everytime we have a quiet moment , the next moment chaos will arrive again"

  
"Yeah i know what you mean, i feel that all the time."

  
They looked at each other smiling. Hayden and Liam were right in front of them in small distance ready to talk to them.

  
" They have a moment don't they?"

  
"Yeah i think we should let them have this otherwise they will be arguing again the whole trip back."

  
They were both leaning towards each other ...when the phone rang.

  
"Mom?"

  
This was the moment and the moment was gone.

  
"Whats wrong mom? No , it won't be long . No im not running into trouble again. Yes im ok."

  
Since Eichen her mom was constantly making sure she was okay.Which it meant calling her when she was off her sight for too long.

  
"That was my mom.She is worried again."

  
"Why worried? You are being a teenager and not a banshee saving Beacon Hills today."

  
"Stiles...."

  
"Yeah i know. I would be worried if i were her too."

  
"Hey guys sorry to interrupt you" Liam said when both Stiles and Lydia starred at him questioning what he was interrupting.

  
" Its a bit late and i promised to have Hayden early back home"

  
Lydia smiled almost touched. Stiles looked at the time.

  
"You're right ,you both are under age and you should be in bed before ten " he said sarcastically.

 

On the way back Liam and Hayden managed to fall asleep in each others arms. Lydia and Stiles weren't arguing at all , in fact they had found a song they both liked. For one day , no killings,no danger and no chaos. He was sure it wouldn't last.It was Beacon Hills.

  
They were finally alone. Lydia's house wasn't that far.

  
For awhile now he thought of making a move but a part of him was afraid to ruin what they had.  
Friendship.

  
He was happy with that , truth was he didn't had a crush to Lydia Martin anymore. Truth was he was in love with her. But making a move was too dangerous. More risk worthy than getting her from Eichen. More risky than anything he ever done.

  
But things were awkward between them. They were avoiding each other. Something was different between them. He couldn't describe it. But the vibe had changed. Even when they were arguing.

  
"Thanks for today Stiles"

  
" What are you thanking me for? Baby siting for free two wolf pups in love? I should thank you for not leaving me alone"

  
" They are not that bad Stiles...Be nice"

  
" No. They are not that bad"

  
They both smiled.

Lydia Martin didn't waited for a guy to make a move to her.But it was different. She gave up thinking about it. She gave up all about it when he got with Malia. So she kept her distance. She believed she almost lost him as a friend . But he kept coming back to her.

  
She knew when a guy saves you , you should be grateful about it. But she wasn't grateful only about that. He didn't just saved her. They all did. But he could have died right there and still he decided to come back for her. In that moment she knew she didn't lose him. But she hated it.

  
Hated having Stiles going back and forth. Before she got to the Eichen things weren't good between them. She was tired of his half speeches ,tired of seeing him ignoring her when Malia was in the room. She knew she lost her chance. She knew she was too late.

  
Malia and her weren't besties , if they managed to have a proper conversation more than five minutes it would be a miracle. But Malia was a changed person lately. She found out about their break up from Kira before she left. Not that she looked hurt. Not that he looked hurt either. Not that she would jump to take the chance.  
He escorted her to the door,not that was too far from the car but he was being protective Stiles again. He stopped middle way looking at the door.

  
" Your mom's at home?"

  
She froze. That was it?

  
"Yeah why?" She said with a smirk , full of hope.

  
"No ....." realizing how he sound like "Its just if she sees me...well "

  
"Stiles. She doesn't hate you."

  
"Yeah but she doesn't like me either"

  
His phone rang. It was Scott. Maybe Lydia was right after all. But he wouldn't ruin the day.That was for tomorrow. It could wait.

  
"It's my dad" he lied and felt bad about it. But one day off was one day off.

  
And she leaned forward.For a second he believed it. She turned her face to the side and gave a peek to his cheek.

  
_"Goodnight"_

  
_"Goodnight Lydia"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the hellatus for writing them so much. Something not so depressing. Feedback please? xoxoxo


End file.
